And talks with complete honesty
by Creatoriginsane
Summary: In the aftermath of it all, he realizes that she might have been pinning after him. / drabble. Yayoi. Ginoza. Companion to "She walks with subtleties"


And talks with complete honesty

A/N: I just finished Psycho-Pass a few weeks ago, and yes, I know that Yayoi and Shion's relationship is confirmed canon, but that doesn't mean that I can't ship my OTP. (I think I started this pairing so I'll ship it as I see fit.) This acts as a companion piece to "She walks with subtleties" but can act on its own.

**/**

The first thing he notices about her are her eyes. He sees the glaring light reflected in them through the glass.

"Why am I here?"

"Your psycho-pass is above the accepted level."

"Which means?"

"Your crime coefficient has risen as well."

"I'm not a criminal. I'm part of a licensed band."

"Which makes it all the more dangerous."

"I'm not going to do anything lawfully and morally wrong."

"We're taking precautionary measures. It's for the safety of all."

"I just make music."

"We know."

"Is there anything wrong with doing what you love?"

"It consumes you."

She stares at him and he stares down at the floor.

**/**

The second thing he notices about her are her lips. He sees the way they form a thin line, and the way they seem to glimmer under the bright fluorescent lights—lip gloss maybe?

"What do you think?"

"I think it's horrible."

"It might not be something you're accustomed to, but—"

"I don't live on the streets."

"Kogami will accompany you to select the furniture a few hours from now."

"It reeks of bleach and insecticide."

"We try to avoid unwanted guests."

"Like me, I suppose."

She bites her lips and tries to stop herself from missing her old cell, the cell that felt a little bit like home.

**/**

The next thing he notices about her are her fingers. He feels the callousness of her fingertips and the roughness of her palm.

"What's this?"

"The report, sir."

"I see. Could you revise it?"

"What seems to be the matter?"

"There seem to be inconsistencies regarding the subject's state of mind."

"From what I observed, his psycho-pass is fluctuating, sir."

"Would you know the cause?"

"He was an artist."

"Yes. His works were exhibited in local and international galleries."

"Not all of them. His masterpiece was rejected for being against the policies of visual art."

"It wasn't mentioned in your report."

"I'll revise it, sir."

"You knew him, right?"

"He was a friend."

Her fingers twitch at the word, and she almost brushed her palm against the back of his—almost.

**/**

Soon enough he notices the way she talks, curtly and briefly, like there is nothing else going on in her world.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine, sir. I've withstood a hundred decibels blasting in my ear, I think I can withstand a few bullet wounds."

"You've been hit."

"So I have."

"How deep?"

"Flesh wound. Stings, but they're manageable."

She continues onward because there's nothing else she can do.

**/**

And in the next moment, he notices that she can actually show emotion, cast a smirk, maybe cry a little, and then eventually move on.

"Kagari's dead."

"They're still looking for him."

"No. He's playing dead. He's probably slacking off."

"Kunizuka—"

"I'll go look for him, smack some sense into his head. Go on without me, Inspector."

She is gone for the next hours, curled up in Kagari's bed, crying and weeping like she should never have.

**/**

The next line-up of events prove to him that she can feel, and that she might be just a lonely girl forced into this world of justice/injustice.

"He's never going to come back, is he?"

"They stopped the search."

"He's just so stubborn."

"I'm sorry."

"I am too."

"It wasn't his fault."

"Sibyl's just so damn fucked up."

She curses like a child, afraid, tentative, but still so sure; and she balls her fists and stops herself from crashing down on the floor.

**/**

In the aftermath of it all, he realizes that she might have been pinning after him.

"The coat is coming off your paycheck."

"Hmm, don't care."

"At this rate, you're going to reopen those old wounds."

"All closed up. I'm signed for free medical treatment anyway."

"What are you asking of me, Kunizuka?"

"It's not that I'm into the kink, but can I take those glasses off?"

He nods, and she slips her fingers on his temples and slides the (fake) glasses off of his head before ramming her lips to his.

**/**

And then he discovers another thing to her;

"I haven't thought about that. Sex with men?"

"You should try it sometime."

"Hm. And I thought Karanomori is the only one who tends to take the ambiguous side of sex."

"There's nothing wrong with a few experiments here and there, inspector."

"Would I be considered one?"

"I don't think so."

She smirks, which isn't a surprising thing for him, moves to straddle his waist, and leans down to plant her lips on his, breathing him in and he does her. The only thing he might not know about her is that she talks with complete honesty.

* * *

A/N: Meh. Read and review?


End file.
